herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Corman
Kimberly Corman is the main protagonist and visionary in Final Destination 2. She is a college student from White Plains, New York, and is one of the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. She and Tom are the only characters in the whole Final Destination franchise to have cheated death. Final Destination 2 Kimberly decided to take Route 23 as a shortcut to Florida. While driving, Kimberly had an ominous vision of a highway pile-up caused by a log truck derailment. Stalling her car sideways to prevent other drivers from going further, Kimberly and a handful of other drivers watches closely as vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. To her surprise, another truck smashes her SUV with her friends still in it, killing them. Kimberly and other survivors are interrogated by Officer Burke afterwards. Kimberly explaining her vision's similarity to Alex Browning's vision, and that now they are all in Death's List. The survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis died in his apartment later that night, alarming everyone of the incoming danger in their lives. With Burke's help, Kimberly consult the help of Clear Rivers (the only survivor of Flight 180 that time) to save the remaining others. Nevertheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear leads Kimberly and Officer Burke to mortician William Bludworth, who helps the latter by claiming that new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Clear and Eugene's deaths, Kimberly discovers that the premonition is hers. She decides to sacrifice herself for Officer Burke's safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Officer Burke rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Officer Burke finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction. Non-Canon Death A newspaper clipping shows that three, or most likely five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Kimberly went to a hardware store to ask for directions, where she met Burke inside the same store. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper, their blood splattering all over the wall. Trivia * Kimberly's Death in the alternate ending in Final Destination 3 is considered to be Non-Canon, which means that she is still alive. * Kimberly caused Tim's death, because had if she had not yelled "pigeons", Tim wouldn't have scared them, the pigeons wouldn't have flown away, the worker wouldn't have hit the lever, and the pane wouldn't have killed him. * In the original Final Destination, many characters are named after black-and-white horror film stars or directors. Kimberly Corman is named for famous horror director Roger Corman. * Alex Browning, the protagonist and visionary of the first film was originally going to be in the sequel alongside Clear to help Kimberly, but was killed off after negotiations between actor Devon Sawa and the studio fell through. Had he appeared, this would've been one instance in the series, in which two visionaries were directly involved with each other. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Kimberly. She later starred in the next sequel. * In the script she was originally named KIMBERLY BURROUGHS, 24. * A. J., who is naturally blonde, dyed her hair brown in order to differentiate from the other blonde characters (Clear, Shaina and Nora). * The name Kimberly was originally going to be Clear's name, but was decided to be used for this character instead. * Kimberly and Thomas' Non-Canon deaths are based from a real life death by Brian Morse who was trimming birch trees in Loveland, Colorado, when his gloved hand got caught in a wood chipper. He was pulled through the machine before anyone could help him, his body was found inside completely mut Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Suicidal Category:Dreaded Category:Outright